In a liquid crystal display (LCD), the rotation direction and angle of liquid crystal molecules are controlled so as to control the amount of light transmitting through a liquid crystal layer, thus displaying images with various grey levels. Therefore, an alignment layer with uniform orientation is indispensable to the liquid crystal display in guaranteeing the uniform arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
Among various methods for manufacturing the alignment layer of a liquid crystal display, a rubbing method is the most common one. The process of manufacturing an alignment layer of a liquid crystal display by the rubbing method is as follows: an array substrate coated with the alignment layer is placed on a machine table, a roller wound with rubbing cloth contacts a substrate and rotates at a high speed, meanwhile the machine table moves towards a certain direction, thus performing a rubbing treatment on the whole substrate. Uniform microgrooves are formed on the alignment layer on the substrate after such rubbing treatment, thus the alignment layer possesses a capacity of orientating liquid crystal molecules.
However, for an advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS) liquid crystal display product, a peripheral pad region is formed on an array substrate thereof, and various types of lead wire connection parts are formed on the peripheral pad region. During a process of carrying out rubbing treatment on the array substrate, lead wires in the peripheral pad region contact the rubbing cloth, which impacts the shapes of fibres on rubbing surface of the rubbing cloth to a certain extent, so that an alignment layer obtained after going through subsequent rubbing treatment is incapable of ensuring the uniform arrangement of liquid crystal molecules, the phenomenon of poor rubbing occurs, and the liquid crystal display effect is further influenced.